


Stars

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking out, he saw the stars begin to appear. Just a few scattered ones at first, then more appeared as his eyes adjusted to the rapidly darkening sky. As he watched the stars break through the blackness, Hange’s voice crept into his head. On occasion, she would point out different constellations in the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here's a little preview from a comic of hange showing levi a constellation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138462) by http://drinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com/. 



Standing up in the tree, Levi looked down at the titans below him. Idiots he thought as he watched them pretty much bounce off the trees. He sighed, realizing that they weren’t slowing down anytime soon, even though it was getting pretty dark. Sliding down the trunk, his butt met the branch and he made himself comfortable. 

Looking out, he saw the stars begin to appear. Just a few scattered ones at first, then more appeared as his eyes adjusted to the rapidly darkening sky. As he watched the stars break through the blackness, Hange’s voice crept into his head. On occasion, she would point out different constellations in the night sky. 

Now, what did she used to point out? The dippers, or um, ursa major/minor. Something like that. Yeah, there they were. There were some others, what was the one right there with the three stars? A hunter, wasn’t he? There was a dog too. He wondered if he could find that one. His favorite though, was the one she talked about once a year. Dancing birds. Yeah. He really liked that one. Even though he could never see it, he loved the story. It was as if Isabel and Farlan were dancing in the sky watching over him. Too bad he couldn’t see that one. He was starting to understand more why she liked finding these pictures in the sky. 

When he came back down to earth, he realized the titans had moved on and probably crashed. He signaled to the rest of his squad hidden up in the trees and made their way back down. On the way back to base, he followed the stars carefully, wondering if she was doing the same.


End file.
